Piano
by downtopluto
Summary: A piano can portray many emotions... Although this one was unexpected. m/m JOY


**Piano  
>JasonRoy  
>Mature (NC-17)<br>Habnab Drugism**

**AN:** Another one of my tumblr smut fics, although this one is kinda' fluffy. :) ... Kinda'. Just about as fluffy as JOY can get.

**Warning:** This is two boys buttfucking. Don't read if you don't like.

**xxx**

A piano played. A haunting tune escaped from the propped open body, echoing through the dead mansion. It called to those who listened, called out in lonely tongues and a yearning moan. It called for those who needed. An emotion, more than ivory keys should be able to reveal, flowed beneath these soft tunes.

Roy lowered his bow, although his arrow still rested against wood and string. He walked forwards, muscles tense as he followed the noise. Mouth tugged into a bitter line, Roy wasn't expecting much. At most he was expecting a trap; at least, one of these nameless 'villains' having a music fetish that they needed to express. What he was expecting… wasn't this.

Black hair curled over a masculine jaw, white twining with those strands. Long fingered, broad hands pressed into keys and played that haunting melody, muscles subtly moving beneath pale skin. If the man wasn't wearing a sleeveless leather shirt, he would be sure that he was something of an angel. A gun rest at his hip, along with a bat-esque utility belt that he was sure held countless toys. Smoke curled up from the front of his face, the cigarette dipping slightly as he blew smoke from the corner of his mouth as he played.

The song itself continued, telling more about the man in front of the archer than words ever could. Roy opened his mouth slightly, wanting to say something. However a deep growl interrupted him.

"Don't say a thing, Harper." The song flowed into a slightly deeper octave. Roy obeyed, lips snapping closed and his arrow dropping to the ground. He knelt slowly as the song became slightly more erratic, but keeping that deep octave. He set his bow down, along with his quiver and unbuttoned the tough outer armor. He shed that as he made his way closer. The only sounds in the run down mansion were the creaking of boards beneath the archer's feet and the fast paced tune of his heartbeat on ivory keys.

No other words were spoken as Roy made his way over and sat beside him on the bench. The music toned down, relaxing into an almost hypnotizing melody. Those hands were so practiced that they moved with an almost unnatural grace. Hands that had blood stained on them, playing such pure notes with an ease that it made Roy want to reach out and touch them. See if this was real.

Tenderness was not in their vocabulary. It didn't exist between two males who strove for dominance. This was the only time that they could sit beside each other, silent and contemplative. Touching in every way except physically. This was _their _time. Roy closed his eyes and listened. Simply listened.

A heartbeat, a sentence, a moan, a whimper; love on silent lips and strength in a torn heart. Things that they would never say out loud. Things they'd never even admit to thinking. The sweet notes from the piano captured every one of these sounds, moments, and played them back so they both understood. They both knew exactly what it was trying to say. This mutual understanding was strange, rare, and something he was not used to, but Roy accepted it.

The notes slowly trailed off, seeming have nowhere to go after being played for the last five minutes. Those hands slowly let up from the white keys, lightly resting against them until they slid off entirely. The two men sat there, staring up at the broken window that rested high on the wall in front of them. They didn't speak. It wasn't as if they had nothing to say. Roy had questions, millions of questions that he knew wouldn't get answered even if he did find it in his pride to ask them. Maybe, maybe he didn't want them answered. Maybe he liked being in this state of perpetual misunderstanding.

A gun callused hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the other. Jason leaned over him slightly, blue eyes fully meeting the ones in front of his own. Roy wouldn't admit it, but intimidation rustled through his body. Jason smirked and Roy knew that he could read him like a book. Jason knew he intimidated Roy, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He enjoyed it, he reveled in it… he used it. He used it for his own passion.

Lips slammed together, that hand tightening to drag his jaw in. Teeth pried open a lush mouth and a tongue slipped between the ginger's lips. They twined together in a rough wrestle and Roy's teeth bit down on that slick muscle. Jason chuckled at the feeling. It was like a kitten biting his pinky, cute and not in the least bit painful.

Jason allowed his own teeth to dig into that plump bottom lip after he extracted his tongue from between smooth teeth. Blood poured between their mouths and Roy groaned minutely. A startled gasp escaped the archer as he was hefted up onto the piano, the top slamming down violently. Teeth knocked together and blood leaked from between their lips as they kissed. Roy grabbed at Jason's shirt, trying to find that damn zipper. He yanked down the silver tab along the younger male's spine, yanking the shirt off violently and tossing it somewhere. His hands slid across flexing muscles and squeezed them as a moan reverberated through his chest.

His own shirt was shortly ripped off, a knife that had been strapped to Jason's inner thigh coming into play. Roy shuddered at the caress of metal against his skin and pulled away.

"Todd, don't…" _tease._ Jason knew exactly what he was doing. That bastard. That knife slid against his body, dipping into the dips between the muscles of his stomach and between his pectorals. Never hard enough to puncture anything, just enough to make him bleed. Small rivulets of blood flowed down tanned skin, Roy whimpering at the feeling of a paper thin blade marking him. "T-Todd…"

The blade slid across hard nipples, slicing at the nubs only slightly. Roy bit down into his already bloodied lip and his hips moved up slightly. This felt… It was beyond words. Jason watched his archer's body react to his knife, arching both towards the blade and away from it. Like a curious animal facing a machete. Jason rolled his hips into Roy's, reveling in the moan that escaped his ginger lover. Lips parted and a red tongue came out to run across equally red lips.

"I… Stop teasing me, Todd."

The pleading had already begun? How disappointing. Jason shook his head and grinned.

"Okay…" Jason pulled his knife away and slid it back into its sheathe. He stepped back, watching Roy wriggle slightly in confusion before his head shot up and that glare that he knew and loved was back. "I'll stop teasing you. Well, sorta." Jason moved back, watching as Roy pushed himself up to his feet and started stalking after him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jason shook his finger and Roy paused, looking obviously confused. It was kind of an adorable picture: Roy's face contorted in confusion, the front of those pants tenting forwards in arousal and blood travelling down his chest from multiple thin cuts. "I want you to sit down…" He motioned to the bench and Roy narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, I don't have to say _please do I?" Jason sneered, brandishing his gun like a long lost buddy and pointing it at his lover. Roy hesitantly sat down._

"Good… Now spread your legs," He motioned with the gun, tongue licking his lips in anticipation. "Good boy, Roy… Now touch yourself. Touch yourself like it was me. Rub yourself like I would tease you." That gun was still aimed at Roy, but it did nothing to make his erection wan. In fact, it kind of excited him.

Roy's hands shook as he slid down the bottom of his costume, running his hands against the skin on his legs. It would be easy to think of his hands as Jason's. He's done it countless times when Jason was in prison, way or simply _not interested._ He hissed as his hot arousal was bared and he slid his fingers back up his thighs, not even bothering to fully take his pants off. Jason was amused to see that he wore no underwear. No wonder those pants molded so fucking nicely against his ass.

A muffled moan escaped Roy as he trailed his fingers up his thigh, avoiding his cock for now while going for his slightly bleeding nipples. His left hand slowly circled his nipple with a thumb, the right pinching the other. A hitched, wet whine came from the archer as he leaned back against the keys. The ugly sound that came from the piano didn't faze either of them. Roy pulled his left thumb up to his mouth, sucking on the collected blood while locking eyes with Jason. The gun was still aimed at him and on some level he doubted that Jason would shoot him but the chance that he would…

Fuck, it just made him hotter.

His right hand twisted that nipple as another finger entered his mouth. He sucked on his index finger now, making sure to make it nice and wet. The gun didn't waver. Roy groaned softy as he inserted his middle finger alongside his index. Yeah, this would take more than one.

_BANG!_

Roy jumped, his heart pounding faster as he felt the bullet graze his cheek. Jason was a _good _aim. That miss was on purpose. Roy whimpered at that thought and pulled his fingers from his mouth. He licked his right hand and slid it across the head of his now pulsing red dick. A deep moan escaped from him as he pulled at himself languidly. Jason's eyes watched, boring into those fingers teasing Roy's flesh. The other hand slid down beneath Roy, his middle finger stroking at his opening before pushing all the way in. Roy thrust his head back, mouth opening as he felt both the arousal of jacking off and fingering himself to the look that Jason was giving him. He looked like he wanted to ravish every inch of his body.

"J-Jay… Oh, fuck." He moved both hands a little faster, panting to the air. He quickly inserted another finger, stretching himself open wide for Jason. "Jay… You like th-that? S-Seeing me spread—ahh!—out for you? C'mon…" He moved his fingers slightly, reaching only the very edge of his prostate as he pushed them as deep as he could. "Ohhhh…" It was enough to make him moan deeply. He opened one eye that he didn't even know he had closed and looked at Jason. The gun was still focused on Roy, but Jason's other hand wasn't so steady. He rubbed up and down at his own pants slowly. Like he wanted this to last.

Roy swallowed and continued to rub against the side of his prostate, feeling the dryness inside of him. The pain made him shiver, even as he thrust in his own thick fingers and made more. He jerked slightly when Jason stood up and walked over, gun still at the ready.

He lowered the gun only slightly and rubbed it against Roy's asshole. The cold metal made Roy hiss from the feeling. He moaned softly, reaching his right hand down to spread himself open more. "Yeah…" He murmured, pressing his hips against that gun. He wiggled his hips and winked himself so it almost looked like he was kissing the muzzle of the gun. Jason grinned at the image and he abruptly inserted the whole of the barrel into Roy.

"AHH!" Roy arched his back and nearly came from that. He grabbed onto the smooth wood around him as that gun immediately started fucking him. He leaned his head back again as the cold metal thrust inside of him. Yeah…

"Nngh… Har-Harder… C'mon Jay Bird… I wanna feel _your co-ah!-ck." _He moved his hips to the gun, squeezing and rubbing against the metal. He heard a click and he opened his eyes quickly. Was that the safety? Did it click on or off? Shit. His heart sped up even more as he thrust his hips against that barrel wildly.

"C'mon, fuck me… Fuck me please." Roy reached forwards and shoved and tugged at Jason's pants as that gun shoved straight into his prostate. A whimper and a groan escaped from the man as he tore Jason's pants off to reveal a delicious looking penis that slapped obscenely against his stomach. "Jesus, you're gorgeous…" Roy was delirious as he stroked Jason. The expression on Jason's face didn't change much, lips opening slightly and eyes narrowing in arousal.

The gun was tugged out a moment later and Roy slammed his free hand down onto the piano.

"Stop teasing me!"

"You're too cute." It was all Jason said before he shoved into Roy with a harsh thrust, embedding himself deep into that tight, warm and slightly damp cavern. "… Always like a fucking _virgin." _Jason moaned deep in his throat as he started rutting against his lover. Roy met the thrusts, fingers dancing on the piano keys as he tried to grab onto something, steady himself.

"O-Oh, yeah… yes…" Harsh whispers escaped him with every thrust. He could feel Jason filling him, much warmer than the gun and much rounder. It felt fucking good. Roy moved his own hips against that filling, tugging at himself with a free hand. "Fuck me good…" His words were slurred together at this moment as Jason slammed against that luscious hole.

Roy came first, spurting onto his own chest and hand, and clenching down hard onto Jason, forcing the man to stop fully seated in him and shoot his own load. Jason's teeth were grit together as he came, nails digging into sensitive skin.

"Ahh…" A deep hiss came from Jason as he slowly pulled out, feeling jizz drip around his cock. "You're always so fuckin' messy…" He rubbed at Roy's ass, watching as cum slowly leaked out due to the pressure of his finger. "Fuckin' beautiful."

All Roy could do was lay there in complete bliss, looking up at the ceiling idly as he tried to calm his beating heard and libido.

"… Why did you come here in the first place?" Jason asked as he wiped himself off and Roy's ass with a handkerchief that Roy had no idea where he had gotten. He felt like a baby having his ass wiped, but he knew that Jason was just being… considerate… sort of.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Roy mumbled, laughing to himself. "I don't even remember."

**xxx**

**AN:** Again, no regrets bro. Review.


End file.
